Flames
by asaluina
Summary: Crepúsculo não me pertence. Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOff SOBRE: Bella e Edward mal podiam esperar pelo que os aguardava no Chile, afinal é das chamas que nascem as grandes paixões.


**Seattle, 11 de junho de 2019**

Os olhos pareciam pesar uma tonelada. O café agora não tão quente repousava ao lado da pilha de textos grifados e cheios de orelhas. A semana de provas finais na Washington University parecia ainda mais caótica, tudo porque Bella quis pegar mais matérias no semestre para compensar o período que ficaria no intercâmbio.

Intercâmbio.

A lembrança fez com que o seu olhar desviasse do computador e fosse para o livro que parecia sumir no mar de travesseiros e almofadas na cama, todos em tons de azul e lilás. _Vinte poemas de amor e uma canção desesperada. _Também conhecido como o seu livro favorito de Pablo Neruda, escritor chileno. Seria por conta dele que Bella decidira passar pelo menos um mês no país latino-americano para conhecer o lugar que gerou tantas paixões – ainda que a justificativa para a universidade seria melhorar o espanhol praticamente impecável da morena.

A concentração para terminar o artigo para a matéria de Introdução à Literatura Latino-Americana acabou por completo quando Bella decidiu deitar na cama e dar só mais uma lida rápida, bem rapidinha nos poemas prediletos. O sono chegou sem que percebesse e o não-tão-cochilo foi interrompido meia hora depois pelo vibrar do telefone que, por sorte, estava perto dela.

\- Rose, o que te faz me ligar essa hora? – disse enquanto tentava disfarçar um bocejo

\- Eu sabia que você ia acabar pegando no sono, então estou me certificando que a minha amiga completamente doida que em um ato de insanidade se inscreveu em dez matérias consiga entregar todos os trabalhos a tempo – falou Rosalie em um fôlego só.

\- Pode deixar, o de literatura da América Latina falta só a conclusão, três já estão prontos e os outros são tudo prova. Eu estava precisando desse momento de sono.

\- É verdade, você provavelmente não vai ter muito tempo para descansar no Chile, ou assim eu espero, imagina conhecer um chileno bem gato sussurrando coisas em espanhol no seu ouvido – terminou de dizer maliciosamente

\- Rosalie Hale, eu vou para Santiago com fins acadêmico-turísticos, arranjar um namoro definitivamente não está nos meus planos – respondeu Bella rapidamente, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas com o pensamento de quanto tempo não tinha um encontro de verdade

\- Então _tá_ bom, senhorita responsabilidade. Quando terminar as suas provas me avisa para a gente sair e beber em algum lugar. Ainda não consigo acreditar que vamos ficar tanto tempo longe, você vai ter que realmente arranjar uma forma de trazer um engradado de vinho de lá pra mim!

\- Pode deixar, vou agora terminar essa conclusão já que você me acordou.

\- Beijinhos, se cuida aí, não fica tomando esse tanto de café que dá gastrite!

A última palavra da loira foi cortada pelo apertar na tela em desligar a ligação pela morena. Rosalie era a melhor amiga de Bella desde que elas se conheceram no grupo de calouros da Washington University, o gosto por passeios mais tranquilos e o sentimento de responsabilidade era comum em ambas, ainda que Rose não negasse uma boa festa. Bella então percebeu que nenhum vinho chileno aplacaria a saudade que iria sentir durante os tempos que iria passar no país sul-americano.

**Hong Kong, 16 de junho de 2019**

O cheiro do gás lacrimogênio já era velho conhecido, mas Edward não conseguia evitar agradecer por dessa vez o jornal ter conseguido fornecer o equipamento de segurança para jornalistas, o que evitava um pouco também que os policiais fossem muito violentos com ele. Um pouco.

O barulho dos passos era abafado pelos gritos de ordem, tiros e bombas. Nesse momento era realmente possível acreditar que havia duas milhões de pessoas nas ruas. E tudo isso por uma lei que permitiria que os moradores da ilha pudessem ser extraditados para a China continental. Por mais que Edward tivesse lido alguns artigos sobre o contexto até para fazer uma boa cobertura dos protestos, a conjuntura dos países asiáticos ainda era um pouco confusa, seu coração e sua alma pertenciam à América Latina.

Com seus familiares assassinados durante a ditadura de Pinochet no Chile, Edward foi adotado por Carlisle e Esme, um casal americano que havia decidido visitar o país do sul em um projeto de médicos liderado por amigos de Carlisle, e que, ao encontrar com o pequeno com olhar perdido, decidiram que deveriam tirar ele de todo o caos e sangue. Todavia, o coração do ruivo nunca abandonara completamente seu primeiro lar e assim que completou dezoito anos fez sua primeira viagem de volta à Santiago. Por lá entrou em contato com outros jovens que apontavam os problemas dos governos neoliberais e defendiam um mundo mais igualitário, um mundo em que os países do Sul global teriam mais voz e capacidade de decisão. Essa causa virou o grande mote de sua vida, sendo a graduação em jornalismo com atuação na área política-internacional uma forma de conseguir se sustentar sem largar de mão suas crenças e sua militância.

A cobertura do momento era Hong Kong, mas ele sentia que algo mais estava para borbulhar. O jovem tentou desviar desse pensamento, focando em seguir por ruas com o ar um pouco mais respirável e por procurar momentos que renderiam bons cliques. O protesto não parecia que iria acabar tão cedo, mas depois de algumas horas o que ele mais queria era ir para o hostel. A cama pequena parecia cantar para ele e, com mais uma foto tirada – dessa vez para a sua rede social pessoal, deu o dia como encerrado.

Ele sabia que não iria demorar muito para que sua família começasse a ver e comentar, em uma mistura de orgulho e preocupação. Expor as injustiças do mundo através de seus relatos trazia muito mais perigo do que o que Esme gostaria e, junto com Alice, a caçula da família, se certificavam de entrar em contato com Edward quase todo dia, para checar como que ele estava e de que ele não se colocaria em nenhuma posição ainda mais delicada. As diversas vezes que tiveram que entrar em contato com advogados no exterior era um pesado argumento para o contato que às vezes gerava situações um pouco constrangedoras, como a ligação de vídeo de Alice que começou enquanto Edward se encontrava em um momento um pouco mais íntimo com Tanya, uma menina que havia conhecido em Moscou durante os protestos eleitorais no verão.

Dito e feito. As notificações de mensagens bombardeavam a tela do celular guardado seguramente no bolso do jovem, que só foi checar quando já estava no banheiro do hostel – os dólares a mais por um banheiro privativo realmente valeram a pena – e passou a escrever as mesmas respostas de sempre. Sim, estou bem, estou conseguindo me alimentar direito (essa era completa mentira, tendo que se basear nos fast food que geralmente evitava), não conheci ninguém de interessante para além dos entrevistados, volto assim que puder.

E assim mais um dia chegava ao fim, e ele tinha fé que o seguinte fosse melhor.

**New York, 25 de agosto de 2019**

O coração parecia que não cabia no peito e o estômago queimava de nervosismo. Finalmente. Depois de meses de espera, o dia da viagem finalmente chegara.

Bella havia decidido ir a partir do coração dos Estados Unidos porque além da passagem ser mais barata - o que era importante pro cada vez mais magro bolso do da universitária – mas também porque era a cidade que sua mãe se encontrava atualmente. Renée tinha uma alma nômade e desde que começou um relacionamento com Phil, decidira que viveria em qualquer lugar que o casal achasse que o destino deles combinaria. E nessa passaram por quase toda a Nova Inglaterra, parando então na cidade que nunca dorme.

A mala com várias roupas leves que mesmo no verão eram frescas demais para o estado de Washington, finalmente teriam utilidade com o clima mais quente. Contudo Bella não deixava se enganar pelo estereótipo de país latino cheio de calor e alguns casacos ainda criavam um volume na bagagem. O pouco peso só era acrescido dos livros que ela julgara ser impossível de não levar junto, além de um caderno em branco, presente de sua mãe, para ser preenchido com fotos, memórias, recortes, todo o tipo de coisa que ela considerasse importante para ilustrar a viagem. Rosalie infelizmente não pôde acompanhar presencialmente a amiga, pois iria conhecer a família de seu mais novo namorado, Emmett. Ele parecia ser um cara bacana, muito engajado politicamente principalmente com a questão da água de Flint, que era o tema do seu trabalho final em Engenharia Ambiental. Ainda assim, Rose fez questão de fazer uma chamada de vídeo minutos antes de Bella embarcar e exigiu que a morena avisasse cada vez que pousasse e decolasse, afinal de contas a viagem duraria quase 15 horas e era a primeira vez que a amiga viajaria para tão longe sozinha.

Após uma sessão de risadas e choro pelo telefone, Bella terminou a ligação com a loira e após jogar seu copo de café agora vazio no lixo, se encaminhou para o embarque internacional. Era o começo de uma nova fase.

**Jacarta, Indonésia, 24 de setembro de 2019**

Mais uma cidade.

Ainda no continente asiático, Edward sentia que poderia dar um rim pela oportunidade de comer uma cazuela, um tipo de sopa bem caseira com muita coisa dentro, como milho, carne e arroz que toda vez que ia visitar os amigos no Chile ele não deixava de provar. Por agora ele teria que se contentar com o bombardeio sensorial que era a comida indonésia. Não que ela fosse ruim, jamais ele diria isso, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Esme quando via que Edward estava mais cabisbaixo até tentava preparar ela mesma uma cazuela e empanadas, e, ainda assim não era como a que ele recordava que sua mãe fazia.

Os pais biológicos de Edward faleceram com ele ainda muito jovem, vítimas das consequências não só físicas, mas sobretudo psicológicas de ver os pais – avós de Edward – sofrendo das piores torturas nas mãos do exército chileno. Por mais que amassem o pequeno Edward, quando o menino tinha oito anos ele se tornou órfão. E durante dois anos ele viveu o seu período mais amargo, em um orfanato malcuidado enquanto chorava todas as noites ainda sentindo o afagar no cabelo que sua mãe fazia. Desde os oito anos ele entendia que vítima não era só aquela diretamente atingida, que foi morta e torturada, mas os que presenciaram as cenas e os que tiveram que conviver com as memórias dos que ficaram.

As ruas de Jacarta praticamente não tinham calçada, obrigando a todos que utilizassem carros ou motos, inclusive Edward que teve que abrir mão do orçamento inicial por conta de tantas corridas de táxi. Felizmente o ar condicionado estava ligado ou seria impossível sobreviver a umidade combinada com a poluição, ainda mais no final de dia que o trânsito ficava ainda mais intenso.

Em poucos minutos o motorista deixou o homem em frente ao Parlamento, que era onde estava combinado de o protesto começar, assim como o dia anterior. A diferença é que, enquanto no dia 23 havia alguns jovens estudantes, agora uma multidão se aglomerava. O que Edward reparou também é que a polícia também estava em um número muito maior do que antes. _Esse vai ser um dos pesados_ pensou Edward enquanto preparava o kit de imprensa. Bota confortável bem amarrada. Ok. Colete à prova de balas. Ok. Capacete com a palavra "press" escrita. Ok. Máscara para proteger do gás. Ok. Câmera. Ok.

Às quatro horas da tarde a marcha começou ao longo da avenida Gatot Subroto – ou pelo menos era assim que Edward achava que se escrevia – uma das principais vias da capital indonésia. Como ele esperava, quando a noite já apontava no céu a polícia começou a agir mais duramente. Era praticamente uma rotina. Tira uma foto, corre, tira mais uma foto, grita, corre. Os pés pareciam que faziam o percurso automaticamente, como se de tanto correr já soubessem todas as rotas entre as ruas sem calçamento.

E no meio da correria só deu tempo de sentir a dor. Pronto. Depois de tanto tempo um policial com o rosto retorcido no que o ruivo achava que poderia ser um sorriso mostrava seu contentamento em ter quebrado o cassetete não só em Edward, mas em outros jovens que estavam por perto. _Filho da puta sádico_ era só o que Edward conseguia pensar enquanto mancava até achar um shopping eu pudesse se abrigar. Definitivamente a noite estava terminada.

Ao retornar ao hostel tudo o que Edward queria era um bom banho, mas primeiro tinha que checar o estrago na sua perna direita, que parecia latejar ainda mais depois que a adrenalina passou. Ao puxar a calça já deu para perceber o inchaço e o começo do que seria um hematoma monstruoso. _Desgraçado_.

Pelo menos as fotos ficaram incríveis, e o redator-chefe ficaria satisfeito quando visse o e-mail que Edward enviara, já com sugestão de texto para acompanhar o que poderia até virar a capa do jornal no dia. A sensação de trabalho bem feito fez com que Edward sorrisse. E ah, a juventude mobilizada era algo que já o motivava. Era por isso que ele não desistia. Não importa a dor, os maus-tratos dos policiais, a ameaça sempre à espreita dos governantes. A juventude se levantando contra as injustiças e contra as medidas neoliberais do Norte sempre deixava Edward completamente arrepiado.

Jacarta já tinha dado tudo que poderia dar, e naquele momento tudo o que ele pensava era em voltar para Seattle para tranquilizar Esme e depois, finalmente, cair nos braços magros, mas não por isso menos calorosos do Chile.

**Santiago, 27 de setembro de 2019**

Um mês e dois dias que Bella estava em estado de completo encantamento. Quando o avião passou pelas cordilheiras bem branquinhas com a neve ela mal podia acreditar que era real. A imigração foi rápida e no desembarque havia uma menina segurando uma plaquinha com seu nome. A menina que depois Bella descobriu se chamar Angela era, assim como Bella, bem magra e baixinha, mas usava óculos em formato de gatinho, o que dava um ar descolado para a garota que inicialmente poderia ser vista como tímida. Mas só inicialmente. Foi Angela que mostrou para a intercambista não só os pontos turísticos, mas as melhores baladas para curtir a noite chilena de forma inesquecível, afinal, não seria só de estudos que Isabella viveria.

Com a nova companhia fiel, Rose ficou com um pouco de ciúmes, o que gerou ainda mais ligações da morena para tranquilizar a amiga, e agora a loira parecia aceitar que Angela era importante para a adaptação de Bella na cidade em que tudo era tão novo e tão diferente de Seattle. Além disso, agora tinha Emmett, que desde a visita à família dele parecia estar em um relacionamento cada vez mais sério. Bella ainda não o conhecia tão bem, mas se a amiga estava feliz ela ficava feliz junto, e quando Rose perguntou sobre ir para Flint com Emmett no recesso Bella mais do que apoiou, seria muito importante que Rosalie entrasse em contato com o tema que tanto movia o namorado.

Já as aulas no geral eram tranquilas, a dificuldade sendo entender algumas palavras mais típicas do país quando ditas rapidamente, mas no geral os chilenos a tratavam muito bem, além de ter outros muitos intercambistas na universidade e eles já formavam quase que um _squad_. Além de Bella, havia Jessica que veio da UCLA, na California, ela era sempre a primeira a confirmar a presença nas baladas e a última a sair das festas, geralmente acompanhada de Nahuel, que veio do Brasil e era a definição de bom humor, com um sorriso do tamanho do território brasileiro, que só fechava quando ficava tenso ao ver os jogos do time do coração, um tal de Flamengo. Por fim tinha Ben, que era de Vancouver e que parecia ter um certo interesse em Angela, o que rendia horas de fofoca entre as meninas.

Bella inicialmente pensara que, caso não gostasse, ficaria apenas um mês e veria como que faria para pegar as matérias na WU, mas com tudo dando tão certo ela decidiu ficar até o final do período em dezembro e com a certeza que iria procurar locais no estado de Washington que fizessem cazuelas, porque sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

**15 de outubro de 2019**

Finalmente.

Depois de tanto tempo, tantas escalas, voos apertados, passageiros impacientes e turbulência, Edward chegara no aeroporto de Santiago. A mala quase vazia para conseguir levar o máximo possível na volta para os Estados Unidos, até porque sem sombra de dúvidas Emmett tentaria comer tudo antes mesmo que Edward terminasse de desfazer as malas. Os dois se reencontraram no breve período que o ruivo esteve de volta em Seattle e puderam atualizar um ao outro sobre os acontecimentos da vida. O principal obviamente foi Rosalie, que fazia os olhos de Emm brilhar toda vez que falava dela. Nem mesmo as últimas conquistas em Flint pareciam animar o grandão tanto quanto contar sobre as últimas peripécias que a namorada tinha feito. Isso surpreendeu bastante Edward. Os dois se conheceram justamente em uma manifestação por maiores ações do governo para o acesso a água de qualidade em Flint, ainda no governo Obama e, desde então, os dois viraram grandes amigos, ainda que não se vissem tão regularmente, pelo menos até Emmett se mudar para Seattle para concluir o mestrado em Engenharia Ambiental. O grandão também comentou sobre uma amiga da namorada estar em Santiago por um intercâmbio e que seria bacana se Edward pudesse encontrar com a garota e era exatamente o que ele faria em dois dias, que foi a data que a morena disse ter disponível. Ele só tinha visto uma foto dela e pelo que parecia ela era completamente linda. Olhos e cabelos da cor de chocolate bem amargo, nariz arrebitado e lábios levemente cheios esticados em um grande sorriso. Era isso que dava para ver na pequena imagem do perfil do whatsapp que Emmett mostrara, mas foi o suficiente para despertar o total interesse do ruivo na menina.

As malas passaram pela esteira, tirando Edward dos pensamentos e fazendo com que ele focasse em abrir o aplicativo de corrida particular. Passando pelas ruas da capital chilena percebeu que algo diferente estava no ar. E que a passagem parecia que ia ficar mais cara. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha. Talvez ele tivesse vindo no tempo perfeito.

Agora seria descansar e esperar pelo encontro que viria.

**16 de outubro de 2019**

Como ela ainda não tinha visitado o Museu da Memória e dos Direitos Humanos antes ela não conseguia entender. O memorial sobre a ditadura militar chilena era de arrepiar e a cada foto, documento, vídeo sobre aqueles que foram perseguidos de forma tão planejada fazia o coração da mulher ficar mais apertado.

Quando entrara na universidade mal sabia sobre a história dos países latino-americanos, mas ao decidir que o seu _minor _seria em estudos da América Latina Espanhola – ela até tentou algumas aulas de português brasileiro, mas qualquer coisa além de comer brigadeiro era complicado demais – ela começou a entender a pluralidade nas narrativas, mas ao mesmo tempo alguns eixos em comum. O período da Guerra Fria, que ela em uma visão inicial estadunidense pensava ser uma luta contra os soviéticos maldosos mostrou que os americanos não eram nada bonzinhos também. Mas foi a história do Chile que a cativou através dos textos de Neruda. O livro preferido dela estava inclusive debaixo do braço, como que se desse algum tipo de suporte emocional para a menina nesse lugar com aura tão pesada.

Depois de tirar mais algumas fotos ela postou algumas delas no Instagram para que os amigos americanos pudessem começar a ter uma noção do que realmente aconteceu no sul do continente. Na mesma hora já chegaram algumas mensagens na DM, todos achando lindíssimo o passeio por Santiago e alguns curiosos pra saber sobre esse lado da ditadura chilena. Como assim os Chicago boys não estavam completamente certos?

Pensando no que ia responder para Mike Newton, um dos colegas mais neoliberais que ela teve o desprazer de conhecer durante o seu período na UW ela sentiu que estava sendo observada. Ao buscar de onde via o olhar ela acabou por encontrar o par de olhos mais lindos do mundo. Eles eram de um verde quase esmeralda e, caso ele se aproximasse mais um pouco ela poderia confirmar se de fato havia alguns pontinhos amarelados. O homem era alto mesmo com a certa distância e o cabelo em um estranho tom de ruivo apontava para todas as direções, como se ele tivesse mexido desde que acordara. Descendo um pouco do rosto – que parecia ter sido esculpido por um desses mestres renascentistas italianos – Bella pôde reparar na camiseta que ele vestia "_perdono pero nunca olvido". _Interessante. Nesses últimos dias começou a ter diversas movimentações no centro da cidade, basicamente protestos de estudantes e algo sobre o aumento da tarifa do transporte e o que Bella ainda conseguia lembrar era de cantarem uma música que tinha esse trecho. Novamente interessante.

Edward não estava planejando passar no Museu, mas Diego, um dos seus amigos mais antigos em Santiago, havia pedido que ele levasse uma caixa com gravações de testemunhos de vítimas da ditadura para a curadora do espaço cultural. E agora ele não poderia agradecer mais ao destino.

A menina se encaixava com a foto que Emmett mostrara, mas era ainda mais bonita, se é que isso era possível. Ela parecia ter no máximo 1,60 de altura, isso com as botinhas que ainda tinham um pequeno salto. O cabelo que na foto parecia mais curto agora estava no meio das costas em uma cascata marrom. O olhar parecia um pouco torturado, como se o lugar a deixasse triste. Também pudera. O ambiente tinha um tom de luto em cada centímetro e às vezes o próprio Edward não aguentava circular em todas as salas.

E então ela olhou para ele. Edward não sabia mais se era o olhar dela ou se um terremoto tinha acabado de passar. As pernas ficaram levemente bambas e o coração acelerou como se ele estivesse correndo de um batalhão inteiro de policiais.

Um pouco emocionado demais? Talvez.

Ela o encarava e ele conseguiu ver um leve sorriso se abrir ao ler o que estava escrito na camiseta dele. Edward era um grande fã de Calle 13 e essa música parecia conversar muito com ele.

Mas agora era hora de agir. Mexendo um pouco a cabeça para voltar a ter foco, Edward caminhou lentamente em direção a Isabella e o sorriso se ampliou quando viu ela engolir em seco.

Ele desceu um pouco o olhar e leu o título do livro que ela abraçava. _Como eu gostaria de ser esse livro agora. _Edward riu bem baixinho pelos próprios pensamentos.

Enquanto isso Bella não conseguia acreditar que ele de fato ia falar com ela. O aperto no livro se intensificou no que ela viu ele rir. Pronto, devo parecer patética.

\- _Perdón, _moça, mas você é a Bella?

\- Sim... mas como você sabe? Eu te conheço de algum lugar? Ai, desculpa, eu não consigo lembrar de verdade – Bella começou a falar cada vez mais rápido

\- Não, não, fique tranquila – Edward soltou uma risadinha – acho que Rosalie não te mandou uma foto minha como Emmett mandou uma sua. Eu sou Edward, de qualquer forma.

A menina quase conseguiu ouvir um clique em sua cabeça. Para ser bem sincera, ela não tinha prestado muita atenção quando Rose comentou que um amigo de Emmett estava no Chile e que seria muito legal se eles se encontrassem. Na hora ela só concordou enquanto tinha 20 guias de um trabalho que precisava concluir em meia hora ou perderia ponto então parecia ainda mais engraçado que ela encontrasse de forma tão orgânica o seu date com um dia de antecedência. _Toma essa, Rosalie, quem não tem iniciativa agora? _

\- Ela pode até ter me mandado, mas por esses dias eu mal olhei meu celular, semana de provas, sabe como é – ela disse ainda nervosa

\- Sei bem como é, até ano passado sofria com todos os milhares de textos para fazer na WU...

\- Pera aí, você também é de Seattle? – ela perguntou um pouco alto demais

\- Tecnicamente sim. Eu nasci aqui e vivi até os 10 anos, que foi quando os Cullens me adotaram. Desde então eu sou um cidadão americano, ou algo do tipo – ele disse com um tom meio sarcástico.

\- E o que aconteceu com os seus pais biológicos – ela perguntou sem pensar

\- Eu acho que essa história seria melhor para um próximo encontro, como o de amanhã, que tal? – ele respondeu de forma leve, mas dava para notar a tristeza no olhar.

\- Claro, claro, me desculpe pela indiscrição – ela falou corando em um tom que Edward só conseguia descrever como adorável.

\- Só desculpo se topar comer um _completo _e depois um sorvete na praça aqui perto.

Edward ficou encantado como a menina na sua frente encarava o sanduíche maior que sua cabeça com a maior tranquilidade do mundo. Não que ele achasse que mulheres comiam só salada – ele era irmão de Alice, afinal de contas, e sabia muito bem como um serzinho minúsculo conseguia comer de uma vez só um prato duas vezes o seu peso. Contudo nada se comparou ao sorvete. A forma que ela pedia para a senhorinha simpática no espanhol que agora começava a denotar um leve sotaque chileno – o intercâmbio mostrando seu impacto – fazia com que o homem sentisse coisas que ele nem sabia rotular ao certo.

_E isso porque eu a conheço não tem nem vinte e quatro horas. Meu deus do céu._

A caminhada até o prédio que Isabella estava foi preenchida com conversa sobre o que ela estava achando do país, o que ela já tinha visto, o que ela ainda queria ver. O tempo todo Edward fazia notas mentais dos próximos encontros que poderia fazer com ela.

Emmett ia encher a caixa de mensagens dele porque Diós sabia como o que ele queria era ser _su pololo_.

**17 de outubro de 2019**

Bella alisava a saia do vestido pela milésima vez no último minuto. Rosalie já tinha passado quase uma hora em uma chamada de vídeo ajudando a amiga a escolher a roupa perfeita pra ocasião. Quando Bella mandou uma mensagem com um "você estava certa e eu sou uma idiota por te ignorar" fez com que um sorriso enorme se abrisse no seu rosto. Quando ela conheceu Edward na visita que ele fez a Seattle ela soube imediatamente o quanto ele combinaria com sua amiga. A paixão pela mudança em seus olhos era a mesma de quando ela falava da poesia de Neruda. Parecia que os corações dos dois pertencia aquele país estranho pendurado na ponta do continente americano, e agora ela torcia que pertencessem um ao outro.

Bella e Edward ainda na sorveteria trocaram números – na verdade ela salvou o número dele, já que Emmett tinha dado o dela para o ruivo – e eles ainda passaram um período da noite acertando tudo para o dia seguinte.

O que foi decidido era um cineminha, um filme chamado The Lighthouse, que a crítica estava falando muito bem. Parecia ser meio diferentão e Edward não se importaria de não prestar muita atenção.

Eles teriam que evitar algumas ruas que começaram a ser bloqueadas por conta de algumas manifestações estudantis, mas não parecia nada de demais. Edward não se preocupou, pois seu chefe ainda não tinha entrado em contato pedindo alguma cobertura, mas ele sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que olhar mais atentamente o que estava acontecendo. Por hora, o foco seria a bela morena na sua frente.

O filme passou devagar, a tensão entre eles palpável, mas Edward se manteve no seu melhor comportamento com medo de assustar a mulher ao seu lado. Já ela temia que ele achasse que ela fosse atirada demais e que ele só estava sendo educado com uma amiga de seu amigo.

Quando as luzes acenderam eles puderam finalmente se alongar e, hesitante, Edward ofereceu o braço para que Bella encaixasse o dela. Quem visse de longe pensaria que era um casal de pré-adolescentes.

Quebrando um pouco desse roteiro juvenil eles terminaram a tarde em um barzinho a duas quadras do cinema. Entre goles da cerveja local cada um compartilhava suas histórias. Edward falando sobre a vida com a antiga família, as memórias dos seus pais de quando os avós desapareceram, o momento em que Esme o abraçou pela primeira vez e ele sentiu que finalmente estaria seguro. Somente com Bella o ruivo se sentiu confortável em compartilhar os sentimentos que guardava ao máximo – o medo de que a família não o amasse tanto assim, do quanto se preocupava com eles por mais que passasse muito tempo longe.

Já Bella falou da vida com seu pai em uma cidadezinha ainda no estado de Washington, chamada Forks, no que Edward prometeu visita-la um dia. Contou também da vida nômade da mãe e como tinha medo de, ao fazer essa viagem, estar destinada a ter esse tipo de vida, que no momento não era tão convidativa. Ela queria ter uma certa estabilidade depois de tudo.

\- O futuro não está gravado em pedra. As circunstâncias mudam – ele disse enquanto dava um gole na cerveja, fitando intensamente a morena que corava levemente

\- Pelo menos é o que eu espero. Imagina estar condenado a sempre cometer os mesmos erros

\- Torço muito para não cometer alguns mais do que outros – ele falou com talvez intensidade demais.

\- Okay, chega de papo profundo. Qual foi o último livro bobo que você leu?

Com um suspiro, ele começou a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fossem artigos políticos, até que lembrou de um.

\- Diários de um banana.

E com essa resposta a conversa criou um ritmo leve até a lua despontar no céu, indicando que era a hora de Bella voltar para o seu prédio e ajudar Jessica com a lavagem de roupas da semana.

**23 de outubro de 2019**

Só Nahuel para arranjar esse tipo de coisa. Bella para ser bem sincera não entendia nada de esporte algum, imagina futebol, mas parecia ser uma grande coisa para o amigo, que decidiu fazer um encontro para todos assistirem com ele a semifinal de um campeonato que pelo nervosismo dele parecia ser muito importante. Ela viu então a oportunidade de chamar Edward, que aceitou prontamente e já se dispôs a levar as cervejas e alguns aperitivos locais que, de acordo com ele, se não provassem eles não teriam ido ao Chile de verdade.

Na última semana eles não conseguiram se encontrar novamente, o contato sendo mantido somente por mensagens. Não só a rotina dela começou a pesar, mas ele recebeu uma chamada de seu chefe pedindo para investigar mais sobre o que estava acontecendo no país. As manifestações estavam cada vez maiores e a tensão em volta das decisões presidenciais evidenciavam que ainda tinha mais coisas a vir.

Todavia, naquele momento o foco era achar uma roupa vermelha e preta que ficasse bonita. Nahuel não permitira ninguém de azul, cor do time adversário e se deixasse ele checaria até a roupa íntima de cada um dos convidados. Bella só sabia rir do nervosismo do amigo, assim como os outros.

Angela já estava empoleirada no colo de Ben e Jessica tentava ao máximo chamar a atenção de Nahuel que não desgrudava da tela ainda que os times só estivessem aquecendo quando a campainha tocou.

\- Pode deixar que eu atendo – Bella falou enquanto se apressava para abrir a porta.

Ela sentiu o queixo abrir um pouco com a visão na frente dela. Como Edward arranjara uma camisa do time tão rápido ela não tinha ideia, mas vermelho definitivamente caía bem nele. A blusa parecia abraçar os músculos do jovem, deixando Bella a imaginar como seria passar a mão pela barriga dele. _Ou a língua, quem sabe..._

\- Oi, Bella! Consegui chegar a tempo? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto – é, agora ela não conseguia respirar direito

\- Chegou sim! Nahuel que é ansioso e obrigou todo mundo a chegar bem mais cedo – ela disse abrindo espaço para que Edward entrasse no apartamento e pudesse cumprimentar os outros.

Jessica e Angela olhavam para Bella com olhares curiosos. Quando ela disse que ia trazer um amigo elas não esperavam que fosse um que parecesse que tinha acabado de sair de uma capa de revista.

Bella sussurrou um "depois" para as duas que concordaram rapidamente. Ela teria que explicar mesmo como que tudo isso aconteceu.

Felizmente Edward pareceu se dar muito bem com Nahuel e Ben e o trio já estava dividindo uma cerveja enquanto discutiam quanto que eles achariam que seria o placar.

Depois que o jogo começou, o ruivo ficou próximo de Bella, explicando de forma geral como que o jogo funcionava quando viu o rosto dela franzido em dúvida. A lógica era bem simples, tentar colocar a bola dentro do gol do adversário utilizando os pés. No caso desse campeonato tinha jogo de ida e volta, o que pareceu um pouco mais complexo, mas era o que Edward brincou de "revanche" e tudo o que o time de Nahuel precisava era de um empate para passar para a próxima fase.

Quando o primeiro gol saiu, o abraço foi inevitável. O choque parecia ser capaz de acender todas as lâmpadas da casa e isso não passou despercebido pelas outras pessoas na casa. Depois da comemoração, Bella decidiu ousar e colocar as pernas em cima das dele, no que ele prontamente respondeu com uma massagem suave nas panturrilhas, subindo até um pouco acima do joelho e depois retomando a trilha de volta. O pulsar entre as pernas começou a incomodar e tudo que ela queria era arrastar até o colo dele e ver o que mais ele conseguiria fazer com aqueles dedos longos.

Já Edward tentava ao máximo focar no jogo, mas depois do terceiro gol e as pernas de Bella no seu colo era tudo o que ele conseguia pensar. Em como elas ficariam em volta de sua cintura, ou em cima de seus ombros, ou apertando sua cabeça. Deu então mais dois grandes goles na cerveja que agora começava a esquentar. Sem sombra de dúvidas ter uma ereção no meio de um jogo de futebol com pessoas que acabara de conhecer não seria bem visto, por mais receptivo que Nahuel fosse, um cara de pau duro na sua sala nunca seria totalmente okay.

O jogo encerrou com incríveis 5x0 e o anfitrião parecia estar nas nuvens, ligando para vários amigos, o português fluindo tão rápido que ninguém conseguia entender por completo o que ele queria dizer além de "executamos os caras" e o que Bella iria pesquisar mais tarde para adicionar ao seu vocabulário "vapo".

Alguns minutos depois outras pessoas começaram a aparecer e o que antes era um encontro íntimo virou uma festa, regada a muita bebida e música alta de diversas origens. As coisas voltaram a esquentar quando uma das amigas de Nahuel tentou ensinar como dançar funk, um ritmo brasileiro que estava cada vez mais popular. As meninas não perderam tempo e empurraram Edward para perto de Bella, fazendo com que a cintura dele roçasse na bunda dela com cada movimento que ela fazia.

_La puta madre._

Edward tentava se conectar ao último fio de sanidade que restava, mas era praticamente impossível quando Bella rebolava nele enquanto o encarava com aqueles olhos enormes castanhos e mordia o lábio inferior. Sem mais aguentar, ele a guiou até o balcão da cozinha que agora estava ocupado em toda a sua extensão por uma variedade de bebidas, na sua maioria bem baratas e com alto teor alcóolico. Traçando os contornos do rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos ele conseguia sentir a respiração da jovem se acelerando conforme ele se aproximava dela.

\- Tem certeza?

A confirmação veio através da mão pequena, mas firme, na nuca do ruivo, aproximando o rosto dele do de Bella.

Agora ele tinha a certeza que a mulher tinha o poder de mexer com as placas tectônicas, porque ele sentia o mundo tremer ao redor deles. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso e Bella já se encontrava completamente espremida entre o corpo de Edward e o balcão.

Terminando o beijo com alguns selinhos, Edward se afastou alguns centímetros, mas sem tirar as mãos da cintura de Bella. Os olhos dela brilhavam para ele e pelo que ele podia sentir mais beijos daquele viriam ao longo da noite. Gol do Edward.

**25 de outubro de 2019**

Depois do dia do jogo a relação dos dois mudou consideravelmente. Os flertes constantes faziam com que o casal estivesse em um constante estado de tensão. Edward decidira por não ir às ruas no 24 ou acabaria se machucando de tão distraído que estava na ansiedade por uma nova mensagem ou figurinha sacana enviada por Bella.

Ela sugeriu então que eles fossem juntos aos protestos do dia 25, assim Edward não ficaria preocupado com ela estar desprotegida e ela de que ele em um momento de distração acabasse por se machucar.

O começo, como sempre, estava tranquilo. Uma bandana verde com um pouco de leite de magnésia se encontrava tapando parte do rosto da morena. A ideia veio de Edward, já que ela se negava a usar a proteção de imprensa que Edward arranjara para ela. Já ele utilizava um casaco que cobria não só o tronco, mas todo o rosto, deixando de fora somente os olhos e a testa, onde ele acoplara uma pequena câmera para registrar tudo de um ponto de vista bem pessoal.

Gritar com mais de um milhão de outras pessoas era uma experiência de outro mundo. A forma como os chilenos demonstravam seu descontentamento e que fariam de tudo para que o governo lembrasse que o poder cabia sim ao povo deixava Bella arrepiada. Eles já estavam mais do que acostumados com governos elitistas e mais uma vez mostravam capacidade de resistência. Quando a bandeira mapuche foi hasteada no alto de um monumento Bella conseguiu ver uma lágrima escorrendo pelos olhos de Edward. Ele disfarçou colocando a câmera profissional na frente do rosto, tirando um par de fotos. Quem o conhecia sabia o quanto o povo chileno era capaz de gerar as emoções mais cruas dentro dele.

A emoção foi bruscamente interrompida pela polícia, que chegou já com as bombas de efeito moral e balas de borracha. Edward apertou forte a mão de Bella e a arrastou através da multidão pelos caminhos já muito conhecidos até chegarem em um ponto que o barulho das motos e dos tiros era só um eco distante.

Arfante e com a adrenalina ao máximo a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi inclinar na direção da morena e colar os lábios nos dela.

O beijo começou leve, testando se realmente era isso que ela queria, mas no momento que Bella entreabriu de leve os lábios, dando acesso total a Edward, tudo tornou novos contornos. As mãos do ruivo pareciam estar em todos os lugares, fazendo uma trilha de fogo por cada centímetro que seus longos dedos passavam, Não deu muito tempo e eles estavam encostados contra o muro de uma viela. Como chegaram lá Bella não tinha a menor ideia, só conseguia se concentrar nos beijos que Edward dava em seu pescoço, mordiscando de leve, enquanto descia lentamente para o seu colo e depois retornava ao pescoço, só para atiçar. O barulho das bombas e da correria já não era mais registrado por ambos.

\- Q-quem sabe a gente poderia ir para algum lugar um pouco mais... seguro – Bella acabou dizendo

\- Eu tenho um lugar perfeito – ele respondeu, com os lábios inchados e as mãos nos cabelos completamente bagunçados

Foi uma caminhada curta, interrompida algumas vezes para mais uma sessão de beijos. Na última já não tinha como Bella não perceber o quão _animado _Edward estava. E pelo que ela tinha notado ele estava de fato _bastante animado._

A casa na frente dela era simples, mas parecia recentemente reformada, e isso foi confirmado com a entrada sendo liberada com a digital de Edward.

\- Foi a casa da minha família que eu consegui recuperar e decidi reformar, tirar a cara de anos sessenta, sabe, tornar mais sustentável e tudo mais – ele disse rapidamente enquanto eles entravam e ele observava pelo canto do olho Isabella admirar rapidamente o espaço – foi Esme que me ajudou a decorar, mas eu queria manter um clima ainda

\- É perfeita, Edward, não se preocupe – ela disse rapidamente e, puxando um último folêgo com o fiapo de coragem que sobrara terminou – por que você não me mostra o seu quarto?

A pergunta foi o suficiente para iluminar o rosto do homem, que agora tinha um olhar que beirava o selvagem.

Tomando-a novamente em um beijo, dessa vez lento, mas intenso. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo da morena, desfazendo qualquer tensão que existisse. Ela não estava congelada também e começou a puxar a camisa dele para cima, em uma tentativa de despi-lo.

Ao chegar no quarto, Edward levou Bella para a beirada da cama enquanto jogava as roupas de ambos em qualquer canto do cômodo. Quando ele estava somente em suas boxers e ela de calcinha ele a inclinou de costas no colchão, dando beijos que iam desde o tornozelo até o topo das coxas. Os gemidos de Bella começaram a crescer em altura e ele ainda nem a tocara onde mais necessitava.

Os dedos dele começaram a circular em volta dos cantos do pedaço minúsculo de roupa íntima dela, como que pedindo permissão para continuar no que foi confirmado pelo rebolar dela contra a cama, tentando gerar alguma forma de fricção.

Não satisfeito ele subiu para os seios da morena, que pareciam do tamanho perfeito para as mãos e boca dele. Quando ambos os mamilos estavam vermelhos da sucção e ele conseguia visualizar o brilho da excitação dela entre as pernas ele desceu com uma trilha de beijos até a entrada dela.

Com a língua ele sugava o clitóris dela enquanto com os dedos fazia movimentos circulares ao redor dos pequenos lábios, tendo atenção de não penetrá-la com os dedos ainda. Ainda. Os olhos de Bella já giravam quando finalmente ele colocou o dedo médio e o anelar nela, fazendo movimentos como se estivesse chamando por ela. Nesse momento ela perdeu o controle de vez, segurando a cabeça dele no lugar enquanto rebolava nos dedos dele até gozar tão forte que tinha pontos escuros na visão.

Sem dar muito tempo para que ela se recuperasse ele já a tinha colocado apoiada de leve em seus cotovelos e joelhos e ela pôde ouvir o barulho de uma embalagem se rasgando.

\- Vai, empina pra mim

Sem pensar duas vezes ela seguiu o comando nele, no que ele a penetrou lentamente. Ele parecia conquistar cada centímetro dela como se desbravasse o mais novo e delicado caminho. E tudo o que ela podia fazer era gemer e tentar empurrar para que ele entrasse logo inteiro.

Quando parecia que não caberia mais nada ele deu uma arremetida, fazendo com que ela visse o que de fato era ser preenchida. Que Deus a protegesse, mas ela preferia ficar sem andar do que não aproveitar essa noite o máximo possível, o máximo de vezes possível.

\- Mais, Edward, mais forte

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes. Ele metia com força, segurando a cintura dela firmemente para que ela não fosse tão para frente e ela rebolava, gemendo alto.

Ele sentiu que sua liberação estava próxima e sentou colocando ela em cima dele, montando-o. Os olhos dela brilharam com a nova posição, que a deixava no total controle. A cada sentada ele parecia bater um ponto específico nela que a fazia contrair ao redor de Edward até que com um girar dos quadris dele, Bella gozou pela segunda vez na noite, sendo logo acompanhada por ele.

_Te traeré de las montañas flores alegres, copihues,_

_avellanas oscuras, y cestas silvestres de besos._

_Quiero hacer contigo_

_lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos._

_Tuyo,_

_Edward._

Caralho.

Só de ler o bilhete ela lembrava da noite anterior. O quanto eles pareciam serem feitos um para o outro. A forma como ele segurava firme sua cintura enquanto entrava e saía devagar, mas intensamente. Como eles pareciam ter um fôlego infinito.

Edward levantara cedo para preparar as coisas para o café da manhã dos dois. Com certeza eles precisariam comer bastante para repor as energias gastas na noite anterior. Nenhum sonho havia sido capaz de retratar a forma perfeita com que tudo tinha acontecido.

Ao chegar no elevador sentiu o celular vibrar com uma nova mensagem. Era ela perguntando se não teria outro protesto hoje e quando ele chegaria no apartamento.

Ele abriu a porta ainda rindo, mas foi interrompido com a morena o jogando contra a porta, vestindo apenas uma camisa dele de um congresso do MST. Como ela era perfeita.

E agora eram feitos de chamas.


End file.
